Cold Fire
by DarkDesires101
Summary: In her dream, Anzu finds herself tangled deep within the darkness. His grip on her refuses to yield and the warmth from his lips on her seems to freeze her skin. He needs her to trust him, but how can she when the darkness of his laugh coils around her like a snake ready to strike? But this is her dream, so she can be in control, right? one-shot


**Hey all! This is my first ever Yu-gi-oh fanfic! I hope you like it!**

 **Vexshipping one-shot**

 **Rated M for a reason: strong language/sexual themes/violence**

 **I do not own Yu-gh-oh characters/story lines/plot**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A shiver pulsed down her body—goose-flesh prickling her creamy skin. The darkness stretched before her, black shapes swirling in and out of focus. She took a step forward, her heart drumming against her rib-cage.

She froze.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his laugh melted through her—a cold tingle misting into a burning flash.

It was so dark and familiar—that laugh—but she hardly had time to process it before long arms snaked around her waist. She was pulled back, a grunt on her tongue as her back hit something solid. His arms pinned her against him, the places where her skin met his igniting like a cold fire. She held her breath when he shifted closer, his nose pushing through her hair and the softness of his lips smirking on her neck.

She sighed softly, leaning into the butterfly peck that barely dusted over her shoulder before pulling away. Something twisted in her stomach—her insides, while once burning, were now freezing over. A heavy cold settled in the pit of her belly, her throat drying and clenching as she tried to break free.

"You can't escape me," his voice misted against her skin, burning the flesh of her neck. He laughed again as he loosened his grip, her feet stuttering across the floor as she wrenched herself free.

Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, her skin frozen to the touch. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice a soft whistle of wind drowning in the dark shadows that surrounded her.

That laugh came again—swirling around her—encasing her body in a thick, dark blanket. It wasn't comforting—that blanket. It was suffocating. She couldn't breathe—her chest was heaving and she was gasping—the laugh darkening in response. "You know who I am, Little Anzu. You run every time—but it is you that calls me here to your dreams."

Was that it? Was this just a dream? She began to turn around, the shadows distorting her blurry vision even more. Fear was bubbling up her throat—tasting of bile and ashes. She couldn't see him but knew he was leering at her—the feeling of it was seeping through her bones, the ice crystals of it boiling her veins. _No,_ Anzu thought, the single word echoing in her mind. _This is my dream!_ She opened her mouth to speak the phrase out loud but only a small whimper fluttered out. The cold touch of his hands tracing up her waist was burning her—her stomach tightened, the warmth spreading to her toes. The fabric of her shirt twisted up her body—slowly. Always slowly.

"Stop," she whispered as his lips swept across her neck, her breath hitching when a sharp pinch pulsed on her shoulder, his teeth clamping down for a second before his tongue flicked over the mark. She sighed. She knew there was a mark there—she could feel it in the way his fingers curled around her—his constant touches flushing the bruises out against her skin.

"Do you really want me to stop, Anzu?" His voice cascaded down her ear, his breath misting over her—and she couldn't help but melt into his hold. His laugh wrapped around her throat tightly—the softness of it tickling her skin as the darkness of it dug its way to her core. "Good girl," he whispered before capturing her lips in his—soft and warm and deep—possessing her mind and clouding her thoughts.

He swallowed her gasp as the darkness shifted—her deep, brown locks swaying in the short breeze. The surface bounced below her, cold satin hugging any exposed skin. Anzu was lost in the kisses, her mind not thinking about how his fingers curled around the bottom of her shirt or how the satin sheets now brushed against her whole back. A small moan hung off her lips as he nuzzled her neck, teeth nipping and tongue soothing, his fingertips dusting over her hips before fabric began to slide down.

The warmth began to fade from her stomach—a chill settling in. Her eyes snapped open, the darkness still swirling before her. Her body stiffened as his fingers continued to move—her body exposed beneath the shadows. She leaned forward, his dark form moving back in kind. She didn't know how she knew—but she knew he was smirking. She could feel his lips curling up at the corners and she shivered—causing a small chuckle to rumble from his chest. "I dont—" she began before tilting her head to the side. His fingers still brushed against her hips—softly—patiently. She couldn't think straight—the knot in her lower belly was tightening uncomfortably. "I mean—" Her lips turned down when his fingertips stilled—the frown deepening as they left her skin altogether.

"You're afraid." His voice was deep—like the never ending darkness ahead of her. "Trust me." His whisper slithered around her, like cool velvet as it coiled around her beating heart. "Trust me, Little Anzu," he whispered again—the strength of it pushing her back down onto the bed. She shivered as the cool satin fluttered beneath her skin. The sound of fabric shifting and landing somewhere in the shadows echoed in her mind for but a moment before warmth exploded across her lips.

His mouth was demanding on hers, his tongue flicking across before his teeth nipped her lower lip. She yelped and felt him shiver at the sound, his hands spreading down her naked body. His tongue owned her mouth—tasting the entirety of her. She let him. She gave in—the fire in her stomach freezing over with a strangled yell.

His fingers pinched her left nipple—his lips smirking against hers as a harsh moan tore from her throat.

She could feel tears prickling behind her eyes as his lips dusted soft kisses down her neck. Her back arched when his teeth latched onto her already abused nipple—tongue flicking over it as he nipped and sucked. His other hand lightly held her hip as she bucked her body closer to his—her petite curves molding to his sharp and angular body. Her hands smoothed up his shoulders, sighing softly as his muscles rippled beneath her tentative touch. He bit harder, her hardening bud pulsing in both pain and pleasure. Her hands snaked into his wild hair—the softness of it caressing her fingertips.

The cold came back.

It had started in her belly but now it was in her head—ringing like a very far away bell—the chimes slowly being snuffed out by the shadows.

She knew that hair. She had felt it when she watched over him during Battle City. She tried to open her eyes against the black abyss that surrounded them—tried to imagine the pristine color of his hair—like freshly fallen snow.

She snorted softly, wincing as his fingertips that held onto her hip began to dig into her delicate flesh—the sting burning over as a warmth trickled down her skin.

"Why?" she asked, her voice a breathy moan as his free hand grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. The surface beneath them shifted harshly as the man above her used his knee to spread her thighs open—his body coming between them.

The silence droned on—his fingers tapping against her hip softly, as if in thought. She inhaled sharply and bit her lip, his finger digging into the small cut he had made on her hip. She bucked against him, his hand tightening their hold on her wrists as she wriggled beneath him.

She was holding her breath as the shadows swirled towards her—his breath encasing the shell of her ear. "You're the one who calls me here, Anzu. This is your dream—your fantasy—if you wish me to stop, then do it." His words clung to her, draping around her body. She turned her chin up, her eyes trying to find his crimson orbs in the darkness. There was a small flicker there, she thought so anyway, and that was enough for her.

She leaned forward as much as she could, his hand still holding her captive. She felt him still, waiting for her to make the move. _This must be agony for you,_ she thought softly, _letting me be in control of this one moment._ She could almost hear a small snort from him—a growl bubbling from his chest. She pressed her lips to him then, softly sliding from his sharp cheekbone to his lips—her tongue flicking over him shyly. She felt the growl vibrate through her then—his lips and body crashing to hers in a blazing fire.

Soft moans hung from her tongue as he sucked on her neck, her chest rubbing against his as she arched into his touch. Anzu shivered only slightly as she felt his hand brush past her thighs, a long finger dusting across her lower lips. A sharp inhale was all she could do as his finger entered her, his lips upon hers in the same instant. He tasted her moan, his tongue licking every sound she mewled as he flicked his thumb over her clit, his finger pumping in and out. The rhythm increased as he entered another finger, his lips greedily capturing any moans or mewls she dared make. "Don't," she protested when her lips were free from assault and the warmth of his fingers left her lower body.

She could hear his smirk piercing through the darkness as he shifted a little. "I have no intention of stopping, my Little Anzu," he cooed, his voice serving as only a slight distraction as she felt him rub himself against her slick entrance. Her lower lip was caught between her teeth as she arched her back into him, her wrists shaking beneath his solid grip. He sucked on her pulse point, kissing here and nipping there as he slowly edged himself into her. It was painfully slow—Anzu's breath freezing as she waited for him to enter her roughly. The grip on her wrists loosened slightly, his other hand making up for it by clamping down on her bloodied hip. "You can't escape, Anzu. You intoxicate me so. Your purity—your light—why am I drawn to you, Sweet Creature?" He paused for a moment almost as if waiting for a response. She had none, so she kept silent, her hips slowly arching forward as his throbbing member inched in. "It doesn't matter," he muttered, his voice seemingly lost in thought. She bit her lip to stifle a sharp cry, his fingernails digging into her wrists. "You're mine, Anzu. These marks—they're proof. You're mine." His dark voice wrapped around her throat like a shadow of a snake—the knot in her stomach tightening as the taste of bile and ashes lingered in the back of her throat as he fully entered her. There was a sharp pain—the sting of it boiling around her core all the way to her toes.

He stilled for a moment, his chest heaving and a guttural growl on his tongue as his aching member throbbed between her pulsing walls. Anzu could feel his patience slipping, his hand leaving her wrists to grip her other hip. She let out a shaky breath, her hands fluttering to hold onto his shoulders as he began to thrust in and out of her.

The pace was surprisingly slow at first, the sting slowly fading into a steady burning. Her hips began to rock forward, meeting his thrusts. He grunted in response, his fingers digging into her soft flesh as he began to thrust harder and faster.

The darkness came to life as her breathy moans swirled through the air—the blacks and grays shifting and settling as that fire burned in her belly. She could feel her knot tighten—her toes curling and fingers digging into his shoulders, nails clawing his back.

He hissed in her ear, his hands abandoning her hips to wrap around her back. She arched into him, his warmth pushing deeper into her. She shut her eyes tightly, the knot uncoiling—sending sparks throughout her body. Her veins boiled, skin shivered—hoarse moans leaving her lips as her walls clamped down around him.

"Please," she pleaded, her mind too wrapped up in the fiery bliss that was beginning to swallow her whole.

He didn't understand. He couldn't have. If he did, he might of stopped. If he cared, he probably would have. But he couldn't care, so he didn't stop.

He slammed into her harder, her body shivering as the warmth of his body met with the frozen sweat of hers—the electricity of it misting through to her bones.

Her sounds were quiet now, more breathy and almost nonexistent as he growled into her lips, his mouth latching onto hers as his body jerked into her. His arms were wrapped around her, her skin pulsing wherever he touched her. She felt his warmth spill into her, her walls tightening around his twitching member.

She took a deep breath when his mouth finally left hers, his soft sigh caressing her face before he rolled off of her. She laid on her back for a moment, the deep darkness twisting violently before her eyes.

She bit her lip as she was turned to her side, his arms wrapped around her waist and dragging her in. Her hip stung slightly as he gripped her, his soft lips brushing over her neck before nuzzling her soft hair. The fire he ignited in her was freezing over, her stomach dropping down to her toes as the darkness laughed—that familiar deep laugh that snaked around her heart, clutching it tightly. Her eyes shut tight, trying to block out the darkness—trying to freeze the warmth his fingertips held as he lazily traced her form.

Her eyes snapped open—the yellows of the morning sun peering through her window. Anzu sighed deeply, a shiver rocking through her as snippets of her dream flooded her memory. She bit her lip. _No,_ her mind hissed. _It was a nightmare._ She sighed again as she swung her feet around the bedside, wincing at the sharp pain that raked through her. There it was again—the taste of bile and ashes—it was slithering up her throat, seeping through her tongue.

She shook her head, her arms wrapping around herself as she walked to the bathroom. _Bakura is the nightmare,_ her mind whispered harshly as her stomach flipped—her hand skimming the wall for the lightswitch. The lights flickered on, the bright white illuminating her delicate form. The thin pink fabric that clung to her body didn't hide the marks very well. Her fingers were shaking softly as the traced the sharp, pink blotch on her neck. _No,_ her mind hissed again, her eyes catching the purple bruises on her wrists and the small nail marks blushing against her skin there. Inhaling sharply she pulled at the hem of the nightgown, tugging to soft fabric up and over her head.

It was all bile now as she took in the dark bruising against her pale skin. Her breasts ached as she lightly prodded them—wincing as her finger flicked over the sore bud. It hardened on command, the small bruise from his teeth and lips a soft pink-yellow against her supple mound. Her eyes trailed down her body, a small gasp on her tongue as her hip came into view.

The cut wasn't too big, not even an inch. Her finger brushed over it, smearing the drying blood in the process. Swallowing hard, her hand dipped between her thighs, her slick wetness draping around her finger as she pushed it in. Her walls trembled around her finger, clamping down when a warmth wrapped around her wrist.

Anzu let out a small cry—the sound melting into a moan as the shadow engulfed her.

His hand pushed hers deeper into herself, pumping in and out at a steady pace. A small whimper escaped her lips as a shooting pain pulsed on her waist, the cut opening as red trickled down her thigh. Her head lolled back, a gasp on her tongue as she caught herself from falling backwards—his warmth and shadow gone. The light flickered softly, the shadows dancing across the bathroom wall. Her eyes glanced up to the mirror. The red letters were sloppily smeared against the glass. She could hear his voice as she read the words—the sound vibrating harshly against her skin. _You can't escape, Anzu. You're mine._ She wrapped her arms around herself as she slid down to the floor—his dark laugh caressing her cheek—like the cold tip of a blade.

* * *

 **Hope that was good! Yami Bakura is one of my favorite characters. He was such a good villain. It was so smart to have him as a recurring character and actually be the main antagonist all along. I didn't want him to be too ooc so this definitely wasn't going to be all lovey dovey.**

 **Anyway, favorite/follow/review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**

 **Until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
